ODISEA EN EL ESPACIO
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: AÑO 2010 Los elegidos gracias a Matt les tocan un viaje por el espacio, un accidente, un extraño suceso y un enemigo lo convertira en una odisea por el espacio. TAKARI SORATO Y MUXAS MAS n.n dejen reviews capi 4 y 5 UP siento el retraso u.u
1. prologo

aqui con otras de mis locuras ideas^^

espero que os guste, aqui pondre mas takari que otra cosa, osea que la pareja principal sera takari, pero abra muxo sorato tambien y por supuesto que otras parejas

bueno disfruten^^

ODISEA EN EL ESPACIO

PROLOGO:

Este fic tratara sobre los niños elegidos, ahora no tan niños, devido a que estos ya son mayores de edad, exceptuando a cody, este ultimo tiene 16 años.

Taichi Yagami tiene 21 años y esta comprometido con Shizuru Inoue, ellos comenzaron a salir algunos meses despues de la pelea con MaloMyotismon, Tai es jugador profesional de futbol soccer y Shizuru tomó el mando de la cadena de tiendas de sus padres.

Yamato Ishida de 21 años esta saliendo con Sora Takenouchi tambien de 21 años de edad, tambien ya estan comprometidos pero aun desean esperar antes de casarse, aunque ya viven juntos desde hace un año, Matt es Astronauta y Sora diseñadora de modas

Takeru Takaishi de 18 años esta saliendo con Hikari Yagami quien tambien tiene 18 años, ellos aun estan en la universidad, el esta estudiando literatura aunque su meta principal es el baloncesto profesional, Kari esta estudiando pedagogia pues quiere ser maestra de jardin de infantes.

Jou Kido de 22 años se casó con Mimi Tachikawa de 20, Joe es un gran doctor especializado en digimon y pacientes no le faltan considerando que no falta la tipica pelea entre digimons por todo y por nada o los accidentes, Mimi es modelo y principalmente modela los diseños de Sora.

Koushiro Izumi de 20 años esta saliendo con Sabrina Minamoto de 20 años tambien, ellos se conocieron algunos meses despues de la batalla con MaloMyotismon y se dio una quimica entre ellos bastante buena casi de inmediato, Izzy esta planeando proponerle matrimonio pronto, el es un gran investigador, su investigacion principal sigue siendo el digimundo, Sabrina lo ayuda en eso pues ella tambien es una elegida pues obtuvo su digimon dos meses despues de la derrota de MaloMyotismon junto con las hermanas de Yolei y los hermanos de Joe. Izzy y Sabrina cuentan con otro gran elemento en sus investigaciones y que es el profesor Takenouchi, el padre de Sora, al igual que Shuu Kido quien ya los habia ayudado antes cuando Yolei fue a Kyoto y despues cuando Daemon y sus secuaces invadieron el mundo real.

Como era de esperarse Ken Ichijouji y Yolei Inoue de 18 y 19 años respectivamente no tardaron en hacerse novios despues de la pelea con MaloMyotismon, Ken estudia leyes y Yolei informatica.

Daisuke Motomiya de 18 años, un tiempo estuvo descorazonado al ver que Kari amaba a TK pero no duró mucho gracias a Momoe Inoue, y ahora ambos son muy felices, Daisuke esta estudiando administración pues quiere ser un gran empresario para asi abrir esa cadena de restaurantes con la que ha soñado, Momoe tambien estudia Administración, se puede decir que Daisuke y ella hacen un gran equipo.

Cody Hida de 16 años conoció a la prima de Sora, Natsuki Takenouchi de la misma edad en un torneo de Kendo y al poco tiempo comenzaron a salir, se podria decir que el y Daisuke fueron los que mas sorpresa dieron al conseguir pareja pues Daisuke siempre estuvo enamorado de Kari, mientras que Cody siempre habia sido el serio del grupo.

siguiente capitulo ^^


	2. capitulo 1 una pesadilla

CAPITULO 1: LA PESADILLA

oscuridad, terror, un paisaje desolador, con estas caracteristicas lo unico que te entra son ganas de llorar y gritar

pero mas ganas te entra de llorar y de gritar si lo que estas viendo es tu mundo sumido por el caos

mas ganas de llorar si lo que as presenciado hace tan solo unos segundos la muerte de tus amigos

mas ganas aun de llorar si as visto caer a tus padres

y aun mas ganas de gritar, maldecir a dios y al mundo entero si lo que tienes delante es a un enemigo que tu creias haber vencido unos años atras

pero mas ganas de llorar y gritar y arrodillarte pidiendo clemencia si este enemigo tuyo tiene a la mujer a la que mas amas por el cuello amenazandote con descuartizarla si no le entregas una cosa.

el cuerpo deja de responderte, lloras a mares y maldices a tu dios, te arrodillas ante el y le pides que la suelte

pero este lo que hace es apretarla mas, su paciencia se esta acabando, y te lo vuelve a pedir otra vez

te sujetas con fuerza la cabeza, no sabes que hacer, ese objeto que pide es muy valioso, pero para ti de seguro que seria mas valioso la vida de esa chica, para ti y por supuesto que para mi

mis manos tiemblan, el enemigo la apreta cada vez mas, mi corazon por un momento se detiene, ya no se donde estoy, no puedo respirar, tengo miedo....mucho miedo, quiero volver a mi vida de antes, quiero estar con ella en nuestra casa, al lado de ella, abrazandola, quiero pedirla que se case conmigo, quiero velarla por las noches, quiero decirla lo mucho que la quiero, quiero....

por un momento dejo de pensar, lloro, grito, y mi corazon se vuelve a parar, la acaba de matar, y ahora viene a por mi, mi fin esta cerca, lo unico que deseo es que llegue ya, para reunirme con ella, con mis amigos, con mi familia, con mi antigua vida.

- Ahh!!! "grito" - grito un joven saltando de la cama sudando y sofocado

- TK, ¿pasa algo? - dijo una joven castaña al lado de este todavia un poco dormida

- lo siento kari, he tenido una pesadilla - dijo el rubio aun sofocado y sudando - ire a por un vaso de agua, ¿quieres algo amor?

- si...que te vengas a la cama - dijo sonriendole

- lo que tarde en coger el vaso cariño - dijo el rubio correspondiendo a la sonrisa

tk y kari, mas conocidos en el grupo de elegidos como los pilares del digimundo, ya que estos tienen los dos emblemas mas importantes, esperanza y luz.

estos empezaron a salir unos meses despues de la batalla contra malomyotismon, los digielegidos esto ya se lo esperaban, ya que eran muy iguales y siempre se apollaba en todo, y como dice mimi, con el roce nace el amor.

que se lo digan a ella que lleva dos años casada con el mayor del grupo joe kido

su boda fue la primera boda entre digielegidos, entonces no cabe de esperar al señor gennai en primera fila observandoles y a sus digimons acompañandoles en ese momento tan especial.

el hermano de tk, matt ishida ahora vive con sora takenouchi, matt es astronauta y sora trabaja como diseñadora de moda

el hermano de kari, tai yagami vive con shizuru inoue, la hermana mayor de yolei, fue algo inesperado, tanto para yolei como para kari, ahora seria familia de su amiga, eso la alegraba y ver como su hermano supero lo de sora aun mas. uno mes despues de que tai le hechara la bronca a su hermana por salir con el hermano de su amigo, este fue sorprendido por una carta de shizuru, se sorprendio al ver una declaracion de amor, pero el tambien andaba detras de ella, a sique un dia despues empezaron a salir

fue lo mas sencillo, sorprendio a todos los del grupo.

yolei y ken tambien empezaron a salir por esas fechas, tampoco fue nada de lo que sorprenderse

lo sorprendente fue ver a izzy con una novia, sabrina minamoto, tambien por esas fechas empezaron a salir, hubo una quimica casi directa, los dos admiraban el digimundo, a ella y a shizuru se les concedieron un digimon al ser familiarizados con los digielegidos.

en esta epoca lo raro esque un humano no tenga un compañero digital en sus casas, ya que todos presenciaron la ultima batalla.

el mas resentido por esa epoca era el lider de la nueva generacion, davids motomiya, que ya se dio cuenta de la quimica entre los digielegidos de la luz y la esperanza, el amaba a la digielegida de la luz, y por eso estuvo un tiempo resentido con ellos, hasta que yolei le ayudo y le consiguio una cita con su hermana momoe, que solo se sacaban un año de difirencia. Enseguida hubo una quimica especial entre ellos, tanto que estudian en la misma universidad, viven juntos, y lo mas sorprendente, se van a casar.

y por ultimo el no tan pequeño cody, este tiene 16 años y actualmente esta saliendo con la prima de sora, natsuki takenouchi, otra sorpresa para todos, ya que tal y como van las cosas la familia digital se esta formando poco a poco.

- ¿que haces despierto tk? - pregunto un digimon alado que dormia en el sofa junto a otro ser igual

- siento despertarte patamon, vuelve a dormirte aun es temprano

- ¿y tu? - volvio a preguntar el alado

- yo ahora voy, solo vine a por un vaso de agua, venga acuestate

- si ahora mismo

patamon y gatomon viven con tk y kari, cada digielegido tiene en su casa a su digimon, hasta momoe y natsuki tienen uno, tal y como dije antes lo raro esque nadie lo tenga, solo una pega en todo esto, solo los elegidos originales osea tai, matt, sora, mimi, joe, izzy, tk, kari, davids, yolei, ken y cody tienen permetida la entrada al mundo digital.

- ¿ya vinistes? - pregunto la castaña

- si quieres me vuelvo a ir - dijo el rubio sonriendo

- entonces tendria que salir a por ti - dijo la castaña tomando al rubio

- kari, cariño...etto. patamon esta despierto y nos podria oir - dijo tk nervioso

- ¿y que? crees que el no hace gritar de satisfaccion a gatomon, cariño somos mujeres, nos lo contamos todo - dijo kari riendo

- entonces.... - dijo tk inocentemente

- callate y dejate llevar - dijo kari sonriendole

- de eso nada...yo tambien pondre de mi parte - dijo tk mientras la ponia encima

- esta bien...te dejare - dijo la castaña mientras le besa

este capitulo es corto, lo se

pero los siguientes tendrian que ser mas largos

en el siguiente capitulo abra muxo sorato y veremos a los actores secundarios como Natsuki ( de mi propiedad xd) y momoe y shizuru ( de Bandai y Toei u.u)

dejen reviews

ja ne^^


	3. capitulo 2 evento en casa de ichijouji

konichi wa

aqui les traigo el capitulo 2

muxas gracias por sus reviews, me animaron a continuar^^

**Capitulo 2: El evento en la residencia Ichijouji**

Las cosas en la familia Ishida no iban tambien como los demas se creian. Sora Takenouchi estaba harta de tener que vivir "sola". Ella entendia el trabajo de su novio, incluso lo respetaba, pero solo lo veia 2 o 3 meses al año como mucho. Tai, su mejor amigo y su antiguo amor secreto siempre venia a casa junto con su prometida shizuru, la hermana de yolei. Ellos siempre la apoyaban en los momentos mas tristes, como cuando a Matt le encargan alguna mision o cuando se cree que esta embarazada se hace el test y se lleva la depresion al ver que aun no nacera infante en su cuerpo. Hoy era uno de esos dias, Matt salio hace un mes a un reconocimiento estelar, tenia que estudiar unas nuevas estrellas junto con su equipo y no se le esperaba de vuelta hasta unos meses mas tarde. Tai y su prometida le hacian compañia en el dia de hoy.

- y...¿como os va todo? - pregunto la peliroja mientras le servia te a su mejor amigo

- pues muy bien....veniamos a decirte una sorpresita - dijo su amigo con una sincera sonrisa, pero la amenguo al ver la cara de la peliroja - sora ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto su amigo

- si si, solo estoy un poco mareada nada mas...ahhh...lo siento tai, te lo limpiare enseguida - se excuso al averle tirado el te encima

- no pasa nada - se aguantaba las ganas de gritar al tener ese liquido ardiente en sus pantalones, especialmente en la zona mas jodida

- lo siento de veras - fue a limpiarselo pero shizuru lo impedio

- sora amiga....etto...mejor dejame a mi - dijo con una gran gota estilo anime en la cabeza

- y eso..¿porque? - pregunto ella inocentemente, pero agacho la vista y vio que lo que le ardia a tai era la entrepierna - lo siento - se puso roja como un tomate - ultimamente no ago nada bien - dijo sentandose en el sofa- ¿como voy a ser una buena esposa si mi prometido nunca esta en casa? - se pregunto, pero la hizo en alto

- ¿prometido? - preguntaron los dos a la vez

- si, etto...no os lo dije, puesto era un secreto, os lo ibamos a contar cuando matt volviera de veras, pero....bueno no lo aguanto mas - cogio aire - matt me pidio que me casara con el antes de que partiera al espacio - dijo con una sonrisa de vuelta - esperarme un segundo - dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto, en unos segundos estuvo de vuelta - mirar - enseño el tan preciado anillo

- OWO - alucino shizuru al ver tan perla bonita y reluciente, pero luego cambio la cara y se rio un poco - vaya coincidencia amiga, mira - enseño el suyo y vio que era tan parecido, solo cambiaba el color de las perlas, sora tenia una perla azul y una roja, shizuru tenia una naranja y una roja

- vaya osea que te copiastes de matt ee tai - le dijo sora simulando que estaba enfadada

- nooo, eso es mentira, como me voy a copiar si ni siquiera sabia que ese "casanova" te habia pedido ya casarte - dijo tai negando rapidamente

sora rio a carcajadas junto a su amiga shizuru, habian echo que tai se asustara y al ver la cara que puso el moreno no pudieron resistirse saltar a carcajadas. Tai lo habia conseguido, inocentemente y sin darse cuenta habia devuelto la felicidad a su amiga, ahora sora lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, le gustaba ver a su amigo feliz pero mas le gustaba que su amigo le devolviera la sonrisa

- (muchas gracias tai) - penso la peliroja

En la familia kido las cosas si hiban bien, Joe era muy feliz al lado de Mimi, esta estaba en la cocina de la lujosa casa que se habian rentado unos meses antes. La casa tenia un jardin bien amplio con piscina, 5 habitaciones arriba, un cuarto de baño en cada dormitorio, otro abajo , cocina completamente amueblada con todo tipo de electrodomesticos, la sala de estar (conocido como el salon) estaba amueblado con muebles rusticos y con una television LCD de 42" Sony Bravia, dos inmensos sofas y uno de relax al lado de una chimenea. Todo era lujoso y muy bonito pero solo habia una pega, y era que a Mimi Kido Tachikawa odiaba limpiar

- T.T no quiero limpiar - se decia cada vez que veia la casa - es mucho y tardare una eternidad u.u

- Mimi cariño me voy al hospital, si me necesitas no dudes en llamar vale - le decia su marido a la entrada de la casa

- si vale - suspiro ella - que tengas un buen dia

- tu tambien amor - dijo por ultimo cerrando la puerta

- si, un grandioso dia, limpiando esta inmensa casa - se dijo por ultimo - ¿que pasara cuando nazcan los niños? - se pregunto la pelicastaña

Joe Kido salio de la casa y se monto en su BMW azul metalizado y se dirigio al hospital donde el trabajaba, por el camino pasaria por un sitio pero era tan secreto que ni se lo conto a su esposa

- (espero que asi se alegre, o....no..no creo....seguro que se alegrara) - penso el antejudo mientras paraba en un lugar

En la familia Ichijouji todo era escandalos, Yolei acababa de recibir una llamada de su amiga en la que la decia que esperaba infante en su cuerpo, no paraba de gritar de alegria por su amiga, pero no le dijo a su mejor amiga que ella tambien esperaba segun las pruebas del medico, bueno se lo diria otro dia, aun habia tiempo, se sento en su comodo sofa y descanso mientras pensaba lo afortunada que era ella al tener un novio como ken, simpatico, sincero, agradable, bondadoso, amistoso, ya no era el tan temible conocido emperador de los digimons, ahora era una persona tranquila y serena y muy abierto para los demas, era el novio perfecto, guapo y muy listo, ¿que mas queria ella?

- Ding Dong - ya voy - se levanto de su comodo sillon y se dirigio a la entrada del apartamento - Kari ,Tk, que alegre visita - sonrio ella

- Yolei te veo muy animada...¿ que pasa? - pregunto su amiga kari

- nada, nada - rapidamente nego con la cabeza - (aun no se los quiero decir, no se porque, pero prefiero decirlo delante de ken n.n) - penso ella

- ¿donde esta ken? - pregunto tk

- estara al venir....ayy si es verdad...habias quedado con el para ver el partido ¿verdad tk? - pregunto yolei

- claro, incluso e traido unos ganchitos y un par de birras - dijo el rubio

- estara al venir, sentaros mientras porfavor - pidio la pelimorada

- claro, solo falta que venga davids y Tai - dijo tk

Ken Ichijouji estaba en su oficina con los pies encima de la mesa pensando un caso con los ojos cerrados, era su forma de concentrarse

- (voy a ser padre, dios mio, ¿lo are bien?, tengo que hacerlo bien sino defraudare a yolei, que ganas tengo de contarselo a los demas, espero que yolei no se lo haya contado a nadie, que bien!!!!, tambien tengo ganas de contarselo a mi madre, que feliz estoy ^^)

- detective kurayami, ¿que le pasa al señor ichijouji? - pregunto un gordo con signo de importancia y un cubano en la boca

- señor miyasuke, el detective ichijouji piensa asi los casos, no se preocupe, aunque vea que esta soñando, el esta muy concentrado en su caso

- bueno esperemos que sea verdad, digale que ya se puede marchar - dijo el gordo hombre desapareciendo del lugar

- claro señor

- ( y la ropa de niño, kawaiiii, tambien tengo que comprar...pero...¿ y si es niña?....bueno pues la dejare para cuando nazca un niño^^)

- señor ichijouji, el jefe le da permiso para irse ya - dijo kurayami

- arigatou kurayami-san^^ - dijo alegre ken con esa sonrisa en la cara

- etto...denada....(parece ser que ya descubrio el caso, este tio es mi idolo n.n) - penso kurayami

- ( que ganas tengo de contarselo a los demas) - penso ken

Davids Motomiya estaba en su apartamento estudiando para el examen de administracion, bueno estudiando estudiando........

- Davids!!!!!! - le grito una chica

- ahhh, que , que pasa veemon -contesto el pelimoreno

- no soy veemon, hablando de eso...¿no te ocuparias de recoger a los digimons en el digimundo? - pregunto momoe

- etto....yo....UUn.n no recuerdo eso - dijo davids

- argh...motomiya eres.....escucha

FLASHBACK

_- bueno si quereis venir a ver el partido a mi casa por mi encantado - dijo ken_

_- el problema esque ese dia es el cumpleaños de elecmon, y patamon me a pedido ir - dijo tk_

_- piyomon y agumon tambien iran, y por supuesto que floramon y terriermon - dijo momoe - terriermon tambien me lo pidio_

_- bueno iran todos - dijo tai - alguien tiene que ir a recogerles y traerles a la residencia ichijouji - dijo el lider_

_- yo me ocupare - se ofrecio daivids alegremente_

_- etto....mejor otro - dijo kari con gota anime en la cabeza_

_- ya veo las confianzas que tienes con mi novio kari - dijo momoe indignada_

_- gomen - se disculpo ella rapidamente - pero es que...se que se le olvidara_

_- bueno darme una oportunidad porfavor - pidio con cara angelical_

_- esta bien que se encargue davids de recoger a los digimon, pero no me falles eee motomiya - dijo tai_

_- descuida los traere sano y salvos - dijo animadamente_

FIN FLASHBACK

- Kari tenia razon Un.n se me olvido - dijo con una gran gota estilo anime davids

- eres un idiota - le dio un capon momoe a davids - corre deprisa al digimundo vamos

- si si - se froto el chichon - me distes fuerte u.u

- te lo mereces por irresponsable, yo mientras ire a casa de mi hermana y pondre una excusa por ti, pero corre - dijo momoe

- lo are, lo are - dijo desapareciendo de la tierra

- ufff, que chico mas irresponsable.....pero es guapo, cariñoso, agradable y cuando quiere es un sol n///n - dijo alegre

Yolei se levanto del sofa y fue a abrir la puerta, su hermana mayor y su cuñado estaban al otro lado de la puerta

- hermana - saludo yolei - tai, ¿como estan? - pregunto

- bien ¿y tu yolei? - contesto y pregunto tai

- muy bien - sonrio

Tai y shizuru saludaron a tk y kari, mientras yolei volvio a ir a abrir la puerta, esta vez su hermana menor estaba detras, la saludo y se fue con ella a saludar a los demas, tomaron asiento mientras tk programaba el partido que verian, Japon VS en el mundial de Baloncesto. Kari y el resto de las chicas fueron a ayudar a yolei a preparar ganchitos y bebidas mientras tk y tai veian los comentarios y los analisis del partido que estaba apunto de empezar

- parece ser que kambara no jugara - comento tai

- no, pero tampoco jugara , asi que estaran igualados- comento tk

- si, pero esto va a ser un paseo de , nos van a aplastar - dijo tai

- si, pero no se lo pondremos tan facil - dijo tk

De pronto la puerta del apartamento se abrio y yolei sonrio al ver quien la abia abierto

- mi amor - abrazo al pretendiente

- ola mi vida - correspondio al abrazo mientras las hermanas hacian signos de burla

- ola chicas - saludo ken

- ola ken - saludaron ellas a coro

- ya a empezado - grito tai al ver como liderado por un fuerte M. Anthony ganaba el rebote a Japon

Cody hida se habia excusado al no poder ir al ver el partido con sus amigos, lo primero es que no le gustaba esa clase de deportes y lo segundo esque no podia desperdiciar la ocasion de estar a solas en su casa con su novia

- Me gusta estar asi contigo - le dijo natsuki a cody

- y a mi tambien - dijo cody

Los dos estaban abrazaditos viendo una peli de Terror, pero estaban tan felices que ni unas cuantas escenas de susto lo podian borrar de sus caras, cody la besaba cada vez que natsuki se asustaba y asi poco a poco asta que cuando acabo la pelicula ellos dos estaban ya en el cuarto de cody.

Davids estaba muy cabreado, resulta que veemon y agumon se habian emborrachado, envio un mensaje por el D terminal a tai, pero este no le contestaba y patamon y gatomon hacian lo que podian, armadillomon llevaba a veemon y y palmon y piyomon a agumon, los demas pidieron ayuda a unos garzimon que pasaban por alli.

Y porfin despues de 1 hora Davids aparecia por el ordenador de ken

- ya era hora davids - le recriminaba tai

- yo te mato yagami - se enfado davids

- y ati que te a picado - refunfuño yolei

- mirar vuestros D terminales y vereis - dijo davids con signos de cansancio en el cuerpo

- ahora no podemos davids - dijo tk abrazando a patamon pero mirando la pantalla - japon le esta dando un repaso a que lo flipas

- ¿de verdad? - se alegro davids

- hombres - suspiraron las chicas mientras veian como los chicos estaban tan pegados a la pantalla que eran imposibles de captar la atencion - se olvidan de todo con nada

Kari le estaba dando algo a agumon para que se quitara la borrachera y tambien a veemon, floramon le regañaba con dureza y terriermon regañaba a veemon. La situacion era tan comica que patamon y gatomon no paraba de reir, pero...habia un digimon triste en el grupo, ese era piyomon, que echaba mucho de menos a gabumon.

Sora se estaba preparando para irse a dormir, ella tambien se escuso con tai y con shizuru por no poder ir, no tenia animos de nada, estaba en el salon viendo un album de fotos de su infancia, le encantaba ver los momentos del digimundo o los conciertos de matt o las citas con el rubio, eran tan especiales, ella al principio estaba enamorada de tai, pero al ver que este no tenia valor de confesar sus sentimientos poco a poco lo iba olvidando hasta que el 24 de diciembre del 2002 ella se le declaro a matt en su concierto, le gusto ver como tai la animaba pero le rompio ver que el no se dio cuenta que esas galletas eran para tai y no para matt.

Alguien entraba silenciosamente a la residencia Ishida, se adentraba por el pasillo hasta llegar al salon, una silueta acompañaba a ese hombre, se adentro al salon y vio a una peliroja sentada viendo un album de fotos, se adentro silenciosamente hasta llegar al sofa, tapo los ojos de la peliroja y dijo:

- ¿quien soy?

Bueno espero que os aya gustado

dejen review porfas

los saluda

kibou91hikari

ja ne^^


	4. capitulo 3 recuerdos que cambian el pres

OLA amigos, siento el retraso, pero ya saben, el instituto, los examenes y todo eso te dejan sin tiempo

bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 3

espero que le gusten

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Capitulo 3: RECUERDOS QUE CAMBIAN EL PRESENTE**

El partido ya habia acabado, al final la derrota fue para el gigante del baloncesto por 14 puntos abajo, japon de esa forma se habia metido en las semifinales donde se las jugaria con argentina, uno de los subcampeones de la pasada jornada del mundial.

Los chicos celebraban esa victoria con mucho entusiasmo

-ganamos ganamos ganamos - saltaba daisuke maravillado

- si, jugamos muy bien - sonrio takeru

- si, lo raro esque nanamy no alla metido mas de 10 puntos, es clave para japon

- se notaba que anthony estaba en baja forma, sino, no me explico como no a conseguido ni 10 puntos, y tan solo dos rebotes

- si , opino igual que tu tai - dijo takeru

Las chicas escuchaban los murmullos de los chicos, pero como no entendian nada decidieron pasar del tema, hasta que ken decidio parar la conversacion y hablar en alto

- escucharme amigos....tengo una gran noticia que daros - hablo el antiguo kaiser, yolei se coloco a su lado

- bien habla ken - interrumpio daisuke cuando ken lo iba a decir

- si, pues....QUE VAMOS A SER PADRES - grito ken con alegria mientras sujetaba con firmeza la mano de su amor

El silencio se hizo en el apartamento de la familia ichijouji/inoue, nadie hablaba, nadie respiraba, los dos enamorados se quedaron con esas sonrisas en la cara esperando a que alguien dijera algo, pero los antiguos niños elegidos estaban petrificados, no podian articular palabra alguna, hasta que el antiguo heredero del valor aplaudio con gran alegria

- felicidades amigos - grito daisuke mientras aplaudia como un poseso, en seguida sus amigos se le unieron a las felicitaciones, las chicas abrazaban a yolei y los chicos le daban pequeños golpes a ken en el hombro como simbolo de amistad y de felicitacion, ahora si, ahora para el kaiser ese era su dia mas preciado.

En la casa de la futura familia ishida sora lloraba de alegria en los brazos de su rubio novio, mejor dicho, en los brazos de su prometido, mientras que gabumon decidio subir a su cuarto y dormir.

- tranquila amor, estoy bien - decia yamatto extrañado por su recibiemiento

- que no entiendes que te echado de menos - lloraba sora

- cariño, solo e estado fuera dos meses, tranquila, ademas tengo una proposicion que darte

- matt, ya me pedistes que me casara contigo hace tiempo

- que no es eso, decia.... - pero fue interrumpido por un telefono

- diga....ahh ola mimi, que alegria escuchar tu voz......que que.....espera....- sora callo y puso una cara palida, matt se esperaba algo malo- QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA!!!!! - grito tanto que gabumon lo escucho

- ¿que sora esta embarazada? ,vaya noticia, mañana se lo contare a los demas - claro, gabumon lo escucho a su manera

Matt se tuvo que ir del salon, porque ya empezo la tipica charla entre amigas, y matt eso no lo soportaba, se subio al cuarto y alli se cambio de ropa, busco sus calzoncillos, pero vio que sora habia echo reforma en su ausencia

- que mania de hacer reformas - suspiro designado, abrio un cajon pero alli no estaban sus calzoncillos pero si encontro algo que jamas quiso encontrar.....el diario de sora. Como todo novio, perdon, prometido desea, es ver el diario de su prometida, lo que piensa realmente de el esta escrito en esas singulares paginas rosadas, desde los 6 años, hasta seguro que en la actualidad, alli estaban los mas secretos desnudos de sora, pero la guasa se le acabo, ni tiempo le dio a abrirlo ya que una peliroja se acercaba al dormitorio, en un rapido movimiento guardo esa libreta donde estaba y pregunto a sora - ¿donde as metido mis calzoncillos querida?

- en el segundo cajon de la comoda matt, ¿te gusta las reformas?

- si, me gustaria mas si no cambiaras mi ropa interior

- lo siento - puso cara de corderito degollado la portadora del amor

- no pasa nada cielo, ahora..... - puso cara de pervertido matt - ¿te apetece un partido de tenis?

- claro, ya hacia tiempo que no jugaba - dijo sora despues de quitarse la ropa sensualmente y acercarse a matt

Gabumon empezo a escuchar gemidos de donde estaban sora y matt, asi que decidio dejar de leer el libro (n/a: si los digimones leen¬¬) y se durmio con el recuerdo de piyomon en la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente gabumon desperto sobresaltado, un grito proveniente de la cocina lo desperto, rapidamente bajo para aver si habia algun problema, pero lo unico que encontro fue a matt asustado y a sora con una cara de pocos amigos

- como que te tendras que ir otra vez!!!! - grito sora

- no cariño lo as entendido mal, mira, lo que pasa esque la NASA nos an enviado un informe donde vienen fotos de un planeta nuevo descubierto recientemente fuera del sistema solar. Con la nueva informacion nos an pedido que vayamos a investigar dicho planeta, ademas, la AGUILA III esta en perfecto estado y sobrevivira viajes interestasolares, asi que me an pedido que lleve a 10 personas, asi que e pensado en vosotros

- ¿que vaya contigo a esa mision? - pregunto sora extrañada

- leelo por ti misma - le paso el informe que decia TOP SECRET y arriba las palabras en kangi que decia JAXA

Cuando sora termino de leerlo no cabia en su asombro, segun informes de la NASA ese planeta tenia oxigeno, serian los primeros humanos en pisarlo, podrian incluso hacer una civilizacion alli, era un gran paso para la humanidad, asi que sonrio y acepto la propuesta del rubio, ahora solo tendria que comunicarselo a los demas.

Gabumon pidio a matt que saliera un segundo y decidio hablar con el

- ¿crees que sera bueno que sora realize el viaje? - pregunto gabumon

- claro que si amigo - sonrio matt

- pero tu y yo sabemos lo que es un viaje interestasolar, acabas con ganas de vomitar y muy mareado, el bebe no lo soportaria no crees

- ¿bebe?

- claro, tu bebe

Matt se quedo paralizado, ¿acaso sora estaba embarazada?, y si es asi, ¿porque no se lo a dicho?

- matt....¿no lo sabias?, pero si escuche como te lo decia anoche - dijo gabumon

- ¿decirte el que gabumon? - pregunto sora que entro interrumpiendo, matt decidio no hablar mas y salio de la casa, sora le miro extraña a gabumon

- ¿que me e perdido? - pregunto extrañada

- nada nada, cosas de matt - dijo gabumon, luego salio en su busqueda

Matt paseaba por el parque central de odaiba, hacia tiempo que no paseaba por alli, decidio sentarse en un banco y como si le hubieran leido la mente otra persona se sento con el

- que gusto verte - dijo la persona

- lo mismo digo

- ¿cuando regresastes? - pregunto

- anoche

- ¿ te as enterado del resultado del partido?

- claro, un gran paso para el baloncesto japones

- grandes son los pasos que das tu rubio oxigenado - rio

- vamos tai, eso me lo llamabas en la preparatoria, pelo escobilla - dijo matt

- casanovas grio - siguio

- pelo pincho

- rockero de pacotilla

- descerebrado

- quita amores

- im....¿como?

- nada, nada, cosas mias matt, bueno me voy que shizuru me espera, cuidate - dicho eso se fue yendo

- tai - llamo - esta tarde en mi casa a las 15:00 no tardes y comunicaselo a los demas - dicho eso el rubio se fue por el otro lado

Matt entro en la casa, sora estaba cocinando, aun tenia en su mente lo de hoy ¿sora embarazada? ¿quita amores? solo habia una posibilidad de saberlo.....el diario de sora

Sin hacer mucho ruido dejo a su prometida que cocinara agusto y subio por las escaleras, entro a su cuarto y vio a gabumon sentado en su cama

- ¿que haces aqui gabumon? - pregunto matt extrañado

- sali a buscarte, pero no te encontre - mintio, habia escuchado toda la conversacion si asi se podria llamar de tai y de el

- amm, bueno amigo sal que me quiero cambiar - dijo matt

- matt....se que es lo que pasa por tu mente, ten cuidado - dicho eso gabumon se fue dejando a matt confuso

- si bueno, ahora salgo

Matt se dirigio rapidamente al cajon donde sora guardaba su diario, utilizando las habilidades que le habian enseñado en el trabajo con un palillo abrio el candado y empezo a ojear el diario.

**31 Julio de 1999**

_Querido diario:_

_hoy partire al campamento del colegio como todos los veranos. Estoy ansiosa por jugar con tai, me encanta tai, para mi es mi mejor amigo,siempre esta conmigo, es un cielo, pero me gusta como persona._

Matt decidio pasar de pagina

**2 Agosto de 1999**

_Querido diario:_

_Siento no haberte podido escribir ayer, pero ni te imaginas lo que nos a pasado a 6 chicos y ami, ha sido una increible aventura, algo magico, e conocido a una persona encantadora, bueno persona...mas bien ave XD pero para mi se a convertido en mi mejor amiga. La vida me a cambiado en tan solo 1 dia, bueno 1 dia aqui en la tierra, pero en el lugar en el que e estado han pasado como mas de 3 meses calcule.....................He conocio a nuevos amigos como tk, un crio de tan solo 6 años pero que se nota que es muy valiente................. y un chico de 10 años que al principio era muy solitario pero que se a vuelto mas responsable con el tiempo su nombre es Yamatto_

-Responsable con el tiempo.......

**6 Agosto de 1999**

_Querido diario:_

_He estado ocupada estos dias salvando el mundo, si asi es, se que es dificil de creer, pero a si es, 7 chicos y yo lo salvamos. Se que esto deve de ser un secreto por eso nadie save realmente que emos sido nosotros........................Lo que mas me va a costar es separarme de Tk, e echo buenas migas con el, el se tendra que ir otra vez, no me gustaria pensar como esta matt, matt, asi es, el chico nuevo que conoci, antes era muy frio, pero se a vuelto muy buen amigo de tai, mi tai n///n asi es diario, creo que me estoy enamorando de Tai, mi primer amor n///n_

- Sabia que habia algo entre sora y tai - suspiro, y empezo a pasar las paginas rapidamente hacia una fecha muy importante

**24 Diciembre de 2002**

- Esta fecha.....el dia en que sora y yo empezamos a salir

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy estoy muy triste, si muy triste, tendria que ser un dia alegre para mi, ya que es nochebuena y piyomon esta conmigo. Pero me a ocurrido algo inesperado, como te dije ayer......_

Matt paso a la pagina anterior

**23 Diciembre de 2002**

_Querido diario:_

_Al fin me e decidido, ya tengo 14 años y me gustaria conocer lo que es el amor. A si que e decidio hacerle unas galletas a mi amigo tai y declararme mañana en la noche de nochebuena, sera muy especial y algo en mi corazon me dice que la respuesta sera un si. Espero no equivocarme diario, no me gustaria perderlo.............._

Matt enfurecido tiro el diario al suelo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, esas galletas eran para Tai, y no para el, empezo a recordar lo sucedido, lo que paso hace unos años atras.

FLASHBACK

Era una noche de nochebuena fria del 2002, unos niños celebraban a lo grande un dia de paz, estos niños eran los niños elegidos, 1ª generacion estaba en el concierto de la estrella del rock mas juvenil de toda Odaiba, pero antes de eso.....

En la calle, afuera de la pancarta donde se viviria el concierto de Los Teenage Wolves dos adolescentes hablaban

- ola tai que gusto verte - saludo sora, piyomon hiba con ella

- lo mismo digo sora - agumon tambien iba con tai - vaya ese paquete es para matt ¿no?

- esto...tai - se puso nerviosa sora

- venga a que esperas, daselo, el concierto empezara ya, y le encantara que se lo des - dijo tai empujandola dentro del camerino, donde unos segundos despues entro una jun muy...muy...loca

- has madurado tai - le dijo agumon

- el verdadero amor es cuando dejas ir a la persona que mas amas......bueno agumon, entremos - dijo tai soltando una pequeña lagrima, agumon le miro admirado, su tai habia crecido.

Dentro del camerino matt se preparaba para tocar con su grupo

- matt entramos en 4 min - le avio ryo, el bateria

- vale tronco - contesto matt como rockero

- ola matt - saludo sora

- sora...que alegria verte - sonrio el rockero

- estas galletas son para ti - le dijo sora entregandoselas

- vaya sora no te tenias que haber molestado - le dijo matt dulcemente, al coger las galletas las manos de ambos se rozaron

- eto...yo me voy ya - dijo al ver entrar a jun a toda pastillla

- no espera....so... - pero matt no podia ni hablar, jun no le dejaba respirar

Sora salio triste del camerino

- vamos sora no llores - le dijo piyomon

- pero.... - intento hablar sora

- tai solo te ve como una amiga, deverias intentarlo con matt, el te ama, los digimones sentimos eso - sonrio, aunque mas bien gabumon hablo con ella y le conto el mas intimo secreto de matt

- vale amiga, lo intentare - dicho eso entraron a la bancarta

Despues de que unos digimones destrozaran el local, matt se quedo hablando con sora

- sora yo.....gracias por las galletas - dijo matt colorado y sujetando su guitarra con fuerza

- de nada matt...yo queria decirte que... - pero nole dejo terminar, matt la habia besado dulcemente, su primer beso - matt - suspiro su nombre nerviosamente

- lo siento sora...yo... - pero sora le habia puesto el dedo indice en sus labio haciendole callar - no digas nada, te amo

- sora....yo tambien te amo

FIN FLASHBACK

- Si tai no se ubiera equivocado la historia hubiera sido de repente - unos pasos obligaron a que el rubio cerrar el diario y pusiera el candao mientras lo guardaba en su sitio

- matt cariño, no te habia oido llegar - dijo sora a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios, el rubio se aparto algo desagradable

- ya, esque queria estar solo - le dijo mirandola a los ojos

- amm vale, lo siento, ya me voy - dijo mientras se hiba de nuevo algo triste, gabumon le miro a los ojos y se fue, matt se tumbo en la cama, ahora las cosas cambiarian.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

¿que les ha parecido? espero que todo bien

bueno dejenme reviews por fa

asi me animan^^

cuidense

ja na^^

Atte: kibou91hikari


	5. Capitulo 4 la noticia

**Capitulo 4: Conflictos**

Matt al poco tiempo se quedo dormido en su comoda cama, estaba decepcionado por lo que habia leido, decepcionado por lo que habia sabido, si Tai no se hubiera echado atras....la historia hubiera sido diferente, quien sabe, incluso podia haberse convertido en un verdadero musico y triunfar a lo Jimmy Hendrich o a lo Herman Lee.

El dejo la musica por Sora, sabia que no le gustaba que su novio fuera un " iman " para las chicas y sabia que la entristecia ver como cada dia miles de chicas le acosaban o amenzaban a Sora, suspiro, ser una estrella era muy duro.

Fue el primer humano en pisar la luna con un digimon, pero eso para las chicas no era nada, al pasar un año desde que dejo el grupo las chicas ya no le acosaban tanto y sora podia salir a la calle tranquilamente, los Teenage Wolves dejaron de existir, pero el grupo se consiguio otro vocalista y fundaron otro nuevo grupo, Larc En Ciel, siempre le dan entradas gratis a Matt para que los vea tocar, pero casi no tiene tiempo ni para el.

Dio una vuelta en la cama, no podia dormir, ya no queria pensar, miro el reloj de su digivice, las 15:00, llegarian los niños elegidos ahora, corrijio rapidamente al sentir un grito, ya han llegado

- Vamos Casanova, baja de una vez

Medio sonrio, se levanto de la cama y se coloco el cabello, ese Tai si que sabia como animarle

Abajo en el salon de la casa los elegidos se acomodaban en los sofas y en los suelos, Mimi tuvo que casi tirar a Izzy del sofa, "Las embarazadas tienen derecho " eso fue la llama que encendio un grito en todas las bocas de los elegidos, exceptuando en la de yolei y sora, estas ya estaban avisadas.

Antes de decir nada mas, la puerta corrediza se abrio de nuevo, un rubio con la ropa un poco arrugada se dejaba ver, otro rubio se levanto del suelo y sonriendo le abrazo, los demas poco a poco hacian lo mismo, 2 meses sin verse era mucho y mas para alguien que se ven casi siempre.

El tema al hablar primero fue la noticia de las ambas embarazadas, matt se alegro mucho por ken y por yolei y tambien por mimi y joe. Despues de que el tema de las embarazadas y de los nuevos futuros padres se hablaran, sora saco un poco de pastel y te, y empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales mientras los digimones aun con la infancia metida en sus corazones jugaban y charlaban de sus viejas aventuras.

- ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, ¿7 años? - se pregunto sora mientras hablaba, los elegidos suspiraron, 7 años...y para ellos le parecio que fue ayer

- si, pero 10 desde nuestra primera aventura - matt hablo, estaba apoyado en la cobertura de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, sora lo miro y este miro a otro lado

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en el sitio, solo se escuchaba los murmullos de los digimones que estaban en la otra parte de la sala

- vendria bien ahora una aventura, ¿verdad? - pregunto tai, davids se levanto casi de golpe y apoyo a su amigo

- claro que si - dijo con el brazo en alto - estoy oxidado, no tenia que haber dejado el futbol

- la verdad.... - hablo timidamente ken - tambien me entran ganas de patear a un digimon malvado y dejar un poco atras las leyes y los casos de violacion

- pero ken...vamos a tener un hijo...seria peligroso - yolei hablo como una madre preocupada

- ademas - joe tomo la palabra - ya estamos mayores, tenemos nuestras obligaciones

- pero un poco de diversion no vendria mal - tk ahora tenia la palabra - a mi tambien me gustaria combatir un poco contra alguien junto a patamon

- yo echo de menos el trabajo en equipo con ken - daivids volvio a hablar

- y yo amigo - ken le medio sonrio

- matt y yo si que eramos un equipo - tai rio y miro a su amigo, este le medio sonrio pero luego aparto la mirada, a tai eso le extraño

- a mi me gustaria poner a prueba a terriermon - momoe sonrio

- y a mi a floramon - shizuru mediosonrio

- creo que a dorumon le gustaria pelear - natsuki takenouchi tambien sonrio

- junto con armadillomon haria buen equipo - el pequeño hida abrazo a su novia

- muy bien, todos estamos de acuerdo en una aventura.....

- no todos tai - joe le corto - mimi, yolei y yo no lo estamos

- bueno, bueno, la mayoria estamos de acuerdo

- y que tai?, vas a invocar tu a un digimon malvado cuyos planes sean la extincion de la raza humana y el dominio completo del mundo? - pregunto matt de forma sarcastica

- no....claro....

- baja de los cielos amigo, conseguimos restablecer la paz en el digimundo, nunca mas lucharemos, me frusta tanto como a ti, pero se realista, jugar a salvar el mundo se a acabado para nosotros - matt abandono la sala de inmediato, tai salio detras de el, las palabras del rubio eran reales, y devian de alegrarse por ellos, sora y shizuru se olian mal algo, asi que salieron tambien de la sala ante las miradas de todos

En el jardin de la casa el rubio habia salido a respirar aire, un moreno le sujeto del hombro

- que te pasa?, porque te comportas asi?

- porque me da que aqui el unico que a madurado algo a sido joe y yo, los demas aun seguis con la idea de volver a pelear, pero crece tai, ya no pelearemos jamas!!!! - grito el rubio

- NO ME GRITES MATT!!! - el moreno no consentia que su amigo le gritara

- PUES CRECE!!! - le empujo el rubio, eso fue la chispa que encendio una pelea, tai le respondio con un puñetazo en la cara, pero no uno de los de hace 10 años, uno fuerte que tiro al suelo al rubio y le sangro la nariz

- a ti te pasa algo!!! - le hablo en voz alta - que te pasa - le recrimino, el rubio se levanto de inmediato y le placo tumbandole al suelo, los entrenamientos de las misiones se notaron en sus fuertes brazos, los puños que le pegaba al moreno le dejaban sangrando, sora de inmediato le sujeto y le levanto

- YA ESTA BIEN MATT!!!! - le grito - que te pasa?

- nada - dijo friamente, se dio media vuelta y se largo de la casa, los demas salieron al jardin a ver como shizuru levantaba a su prometido y le limpiaba la herida y como sora se aguantaba las ganas de llorar

- que a pasado aqui? - pregunto tk

- matt - dijo tai a su cuñado - algo le pasa a tu hermano - tk suspiro, ahora solo hacia falta esperar a que se relajara

Despues del incidente los elegidos se volvieron a reunir en la sala, gabumon y agumon se enteraron del conflicto de sus amigos, se sorprendieron a saber que aun no habian cambiado despues de 7 años se seguian peleando por cualquier cosa.

- Matt esta bastante raro ultimamente - suspiro gabumon - creo que algo le inquieta

- si, yo tambien lo pienso, sino....no me explico como tai se dejo llevar

- agumon

- dime gabumon

- devemos de......

- nada de eso - piyomon le corto - estos problemas lo tienen que resolver ellos solos

- pero....

- sino nunca creceran ni aprenderan, esto no es como acabar con un digimon malvado, esto es el dia a dia de sus vidas

- piyomon tiene razon - dijo palmon

- pues esperemos a ver que pasa

Matt llego a la media hora, los chicos aun seguian hablando de lo ocurrido, la puerta corrediza se abrio de inmediato, el rubio tenia la cara muy seria y el puño izquierdo apretado, mientras con el derecho sujetaba un sobre, este se acerco al kotatsu y lo lanzo encima de el

- top....secret - leyo daisuke

- ¿que significa eso? - pregunto tai extrañado

- esto amigo.....significa tus plegarias de una nueva aventura - dijo matt mediosonriendole


	6. Capitulo 5 el reto

**Capitulo 5: El reto**

Era alrededor de las 5 de la tarde en la residencia Ishida/Takenouchi, los elegidos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa, encima de un kotatsu un sobre con las inciales en kangi de la JAXA y con unas palabras en romanjic enrojecidas TOP SECRET, era el punto de mira de todos

- pero....pero....como que mis plegarias? - Tai aun no se lo podia creer

- me an designado una mision, creo que el mas cualificado aqui para explicaros es izzy, asi que amigo, explicales - dijo matt

- bueno.... - el pelirojo cogio el sobre y cuidadosamente lo abrio - ayudame sabrina - pidio ayuda a su novia y empezo a ojearlo por encima, leyendo algunas cosas cuidadosamente, viendo fotos y planos, su cara cambiaba a expresiones de asombro y de angustia relativamente, parecia que estaba leyendo el testamento de alguien importante. Pasaron unos minutos, nadie hablaba, ni casi respiraba, los digimones tambien estaban atentos, hasta que al final el genio junto a su novia dejaron los papeles encima de la mesa y poniendo una postura adecuada empezo a explicar

- Veo que mis informes sirvieron para algo - primero dijo con orgullo - Resumiendolo todo brevemente, nos vamos al espacio el dia 1 Agosto de este año -

- COMO?????? - todos se quedaron estaticos, a diferencia de sora y matt que ya lo sabian

- al....espacio - davids ni se lo creia

- al espacio exterior - tai tampoco

- pero hermano....eso significa que viajaremos al espacio? - tk no entendia muy bien, kari se rio un poco

- asi es tk, viajaremos al espacio...que romantico - abrazo a su novio

- nosotros tambien? - agumon tomo la palabra de todos

- asi es - dijo matt - gabumon os explicara como va los procedimientos

- pero....nosotras....no podemos, verdad? - mimi y yolei se entristecieron, matt las calmo

- viajar al espacio no es como antiguamente, no os preocupeis, os asombrareis como se viaja hoy en dia, con deciros que nos teletransportaremos mediante particulas subatomicas

- entonces no nos montaremos en un cohete ni soportaremos la fuerza de la gravedad ni casi vomitaremos? - joe estaba mas que preocupado

- no, eso era antes, ya lo vereis, pero no os preocupeis, aun quedan....mmm 2 meses casi

- que coincidencia, viajaremos al espacio 10 años despues de aver viajado a otro mundo - dijo kari

- asi es, hace 10 años no nos lo hubiesemos imaginado - tk sonrio

- bueno, no es una aventura, pero algo es algo, viajaremos al espacio - tai estaba muy alegre, pero izzy aun no habia acabado de explicar, asi que pidio a todos que se sentara y puso una cara seria

- pero eso no es todo, segun estos informes, viajaremos mediante la tecnica del teletransporte hasta una sonda que esta en la luna, desde alli partiremos al cuartel general del gobierno que esta en un subterraneo de la luna, nos prepararemos y cogeremos una nave espacial llamada AGUILA III, desde esa nave, viajaremos a la velocidad de la luz hacia una nueva galaxia, llamada ATLANTIDA, alli en el planeta nuevo descubierto llamado WARBRINGER tendremos tareas de exploracion y descubrimiento. Los riesgos de algun fallo son bajisimos, por eso han permitido que traigas civiles - dijo izzy

- vaya.....es.....alucinante - dijo daivids

- asi es - tai como siempre apoyando a su semejante

- no parece tan peligroso - analizo joe

- claro que no, es mas, no habra sacudidaas ni nada, asi que me arriesgare a ir - dijo mimi

- estas segura? - yolei no lo veia tan claro

- vamos cariño, iras conmigo - ken con esas palabras la conmovio

- entonces si mimi va, yo tambien - dijo finalmente yolei, matt tosio un poco para parar el murmullo de voces que se habia formado

- muy bien, entonces.....os apunto? - pregunto, aunque el sabia la respuesta

- ya me puedes apuntar ami el primero - dijo tai

- y a mi el segundo - dijo davids

- iremos todos - dijo sora

- muy bien....pues mañana a primera hora presentare vuestros informes y hablare con el alto mando - matt pensaba por dentro, que todo esto era una buena idea, daba gracias a su jefe, sino fuera por el....nunca se lo ubiera propuesto a su grupo

......FLASHBACK.........

Matt salio de la casa un tanto enojado, le dolia los puños, pero tambien la cara, tai le habia dado demasiado fuerte, tenia la nariz un poco dislocada y el labio superior se le estaba empezando a hinchar, un buen golpe, penso mientras sus pasos le guiaban hacia " El rincon del fuego " una taberna que habia cerca de su hogar.

Entro por esa sombria puerta y vio lo oscuro que estaba el lugar sin luz, pero lo adornado que estaba por llamas y candelabros. En un rincon de esa taberna se sento sin saber quien habia a su lado

- Ponme un Sangre Heavy - pidio el rubio sin ganas

- que sean dos - hablo alguien a su lado, pero este no lo noto - un mal dia? - pregunto

- a usted que le importa - hablo con resentimiento, aun sin ver a su interlocutor

- bueno....tienes razon, no me importa en lo absoluto, pero....si ay algo que siempre suelo decir, es que todos los problemas se solucionan con un whisky escoces en una mano y un buen amigo en la otra - matt se giro y pudo confirmar sus sospechas

- jefe - susurro

- no te desanimes matt

- su cubata - hablo el camarero poniendole su pedido

- jefe......yo

- te repito que no te desanimes - dijo el hombre pegandole un trago - aaaaaaagh, por el amor de satan, esto si que es fuerte . sonrio

- si....que esperabas, un malibu? - pregunto con sarcasmo mientras mediosonreia

- matt...eres uno de mis mejores hombres, no te elegi ati para esta mision sin ninguna razon, y esque tu tienes algo que muy pocos tienen de verdad....amigos

- pero jefe....

- hazme el favor ishida, aqui dentro no soy tu jefe

- lo siento Harima

- asi me gusta - le dio una palmada en la espalda - ahora quiero que te tomes esto de un trago y vayas para tu casa y hables a tus amigos de la mision

- como a.....

- como tu mismo as dicho, soy tu jefe - mediosonrio

- son 500yens - hablo el camarero

- bueno matt, nos vemos - Harima se escaqueo por la puerta mientras el camarero esperaba el dinero con la mano abierta

- sera....., tenga, quedese con el cambio - se tomo la bebida de un trago y se largo

......FIN FLASHBACK............

- despues de todo....me quede sin saber como supo que mi problema ere ese - penso matt - solo tengo 2 meses para prepararles bien, pues por muy poco riesgo que aya...yo muy bien se que una mision al espacio no es un paseo por el parque de tu casa, asi que me lo tomare serio

- cariño - sora le desperto de su mundo, puso atencion, todos estaban alegres y imaginandose como seria, matt mediosonrio a su prometida y la calmo

- tranquila sora, estoy bien

- Ishida, esto aun no a acabado - Tai dio dos pasos, los suficientes para encarar al rubio

- tienes razon - matt dio otro paso, ya estaban pegados el uno al otro con su mirada clavada en las ubres de cada uno, la tension se levanto en la sala, shizuru y momoe pedian a sus maridos ke los separaran, natsuki se fijo en la tranquilidad de todos y pregunto a su novio

- porque no intervenis?, se van a volver a pelear - dijo natsuki

- si, pero es divertido, a veces pienso que el unico que a madurado algo a sido joe - sonrio cody a su novia

- como? - natsuki no estaba bien enterada

- tranquila natsuki, ahora veras a mi cuñado y a mi hermano en "accion" - rio un poco kari

- si, esto calmara los nervios de todos - rio takeru

- que sera esta vez? - pregunto matt - NBA live, o PES?

- prefiero MotoGP - mediosonrio tai

- como quieras - medio sonrio matt

El arma del juego ya estaba enchufada en la television, la PS4 recien sacada ya estaba en funcionamiento en el salon de la residencia Ishida/Takenouchi, esta nueva playstation tenia un sistema virtual, los mandos parecian mandos de una verdadera moto, nada mas iniciar el juego el salon parecia la cobertura de una moto real, el sonido era increible, taichi se eligio a una leyenda del motociclismo italiano, Valentino Rossi, mientras que Matt habia optado por una leyenda del motociclismo Español, Dani Pedrosa.

La Repsol y la Yamaha ya estaban en pista, el modo virtual estaba iniciado y ya iban por la 2º vuelta, los dos hiban en cabeza, pero no eran expertos pilotos, por eso se caian varias veces

- te recuerdo que tengo una moto tai - le habia dicho matt

- te recuerdo que me pase el motoGP 2010 en experto matt - le contesto taichi mientras nakamura le adelantaba

- si te adelanta una kawasaki, no eres rival para mi - matt habia acelerado con la yamaha, poniendose a rebufo detras de la repsol de dani - ahora te toca a ti tai

Faltaban 1 vuelta para el final, no se sabia bien quien iba a ganar, los dos iban en cabeza y le sacaban casi 20 segundos al tercer puesto que era la moto de Stoner

- que tension - dijo kari - los dos corren bien

- ganara tai - dijo tk seguro

- yo tambien lo creo - dijo yolei

- si, pero matt es el que va en cabeza y le saca 1 segundo y medio a taichi - dijo ken - no se sabe bien quien va a ganar

Las dos motos pasaron por la chican del circuito de valencia, solo faltaba la recta y la ultima curba, en la recta dani pedrosa se coloco a rebufo detras de valentino, matt sudaba, tenia a tai demasiado cerca, se abrio en la curva, tai se cerro en la curba arriesgandolo todo por el todo, parecia que se iba a caer, pero controlo bien, acelero en la salida de la curva adelantando a matt, matt no se rindio y se coloco a rebufo, quedaban 100m, 90,80, 70, 50, 40, matt estaba pegado a tai, giro la moto para adelantarle, tai le piso a tope, 20, 10, y .....

- quien a ganado? - pregunto tk

- lo sabia - dijo kari - gano tai por 1 centesima

- The Winner is the player 1 - dijo la maquina - Dani Pedrosa, Spain

- TOOOOOOOOMA!!!!!! - grito daivids de emocion y corrio a abrazarse con tai

- enhorabuena pelo escobilla - matt le dio la mano a su amigo, mientras le mediosonreia

- fantastica carrera - dijo joe - no se sabia quien iba a ganar

- si tai no se ubiera arriesgado en esa curva me temo que el que iba a ganar era matt - dijo izzy

- si, pero matt lo intento en el final y recorto asta una centesima - dijo sabrina - lo podriamos dejar en empate

- mmm....empate ee - kari y tk pusieron cara maligna, los dos hermanos sudaban

- en que estais pensando? - pregunto el rubio asustado

- kari esa cara no me gusta para nada.... - tai tambien se asusto

Risas, murmullos, caras rojas, gente riendo sin parar, burlas, malos gestos.....son las cosas que tenian que soportar los primogenitos yagami e ishida al estar cortando el cesped de la residencia Ishida/Takenouchi con un vestido de Shizuru y con un vestido de sora a las 19:00. Los elegidos no podian aguantar las risas y mas cuando de vez en cuando se notaba un flash en el ambiente, matt rezaba por no salir en portada en alguna de esas revistas donde a menudo sale, tai se divertia un poco, ver a su amigo asi no tenia precio

-vamos matt, cambia esa cara, no me digas que esto no te parece gracioso - decia tai mientras con su cortacesped se acercaba al rubio

- si - gruñio - me parecce muy gracioso taichi - apreto los dientes - takeru y hikari me las van a pagar!!!! - grito, mientras los nombrados se reian aun mas

- si si si hermano, lo que digas, pero esto lo estoy grabando - reia sin parar takeru mientras con su camara de video digital grababa todo

- vamos hermano, sonrie - decia kari mientras con su camara digital fotografiaba al castaño

- despues de todo la tarde no a salido tan mal - pensaba sora - si que se ve gracioso matt con mi vestido - reia para si

- Esta coincidencia de viajar a un nuevo planeta, justo 10 años despues de haber viajado al digimundo.....me huele raro - pensaba izzy - espero que solo sean imaginaciones mias - unas risas les saco de sus pensamientos - sabrina pobrecitos, no te rias

- es imposible izzy, esto lo recordare el resto de mi vida - se reia sabrina

Todos los elegidos se reian de los pobres de matt y tai, mientras que algun lugar, dos sombras malevolas se reian no solo de tai y matt, sino de todos ellos

- 10 años despues....se cumplira la verdadera profecia, muy pronto nos veremos elegidos....muy pronto - terminaba esa frase con una risa malevola

- nunca cambiaras myotismon, no subestimes a esos elegidos, ya no son unos niños - dijo una voz

- por eso sera mas facil, porque ahora no tienen esa esencia que les protegia - dijo myotismon

- nuestro plan esta apunto de efectuarse, ese sera el ultimo viaje de ellos - terminaba esa frase con una risa aun mas malevola que la de su locutor


End file.
